100 wish book
by Delumoris
Summary: Ummm... I'm sort of trying to work this story out right now, so please hang tight...
1. Wish 1

In front of Uchiha Sasuke lay a book, tattered and an ugly forest green color. He scowled at it and gripped his pen tighter. God how he felt like such a _moron _at that moment! Sasuke rolled his eyes at this. Well of course he felt like a dumbass, because he had taken advice _from _a dumbass.

_Naruto…_

"Ugh!" Sasuke growled. "What the hell is the point of this!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto had told him the book had special powers to grant 100 wishes, and the Uchiha prodigy didn't believe him but heck, it was worth a shot. The only proof the dobe could have to show was that he had miraculously gotten together with Sakura during his possession of the book. Now Sasuke had it, and it's not like the book hadn't been proved wrong (yet), its more of Sasuke was just too frustrated to think of anything to wish for.

Sasuke asked how many wishes Naruto had used up already, and he replied two. "Two?" Sasuke asked, though he would never admit it, curiously. "What did you wish for besides Sakura?"

Naruto blushed and muttered, "An unlimited supply of ramen coupons…"

"Lame ass wish, Naruto."

"Yea, I know…"

And now, the book was in front of Sasuke, him thinking desperately for something to wish for. _'Well let's test it out first.' _He thought, and scribbled below Naruto's messy handwriting.

I wish for a tomato to appear in my hand in 10 seconds.

Heck, why not? Even if it did work, he would still have 97 wishes left. Sasuke tilted back his chair and began swearing at his friend for making him doing what had to be the _stupidest-_

POP.

There was a tomato…

In his hand…


	2. AUTHORS NOTE and mini story

Guys! My GOD!!!

I didn't know someone else had a story like this! I swear to the great good Lord I didn't!!

Sheesh! One of my friends told me about this and I thought it was a good idea, I didn't know it was already a story up on here!

Ugh! God could you guys give me a break or something?! I'M SORRY!! I'LL GO CHEW OUT MY FRIEND IF IT MAKES IT BETTER!!

Jesus Christ! You people gave me like 15 or so reviews and at least 10 were hate mail! Now especially to Lira, and I'm sorry, but…

**SHUT THE FUCK UP! I **_**GET IT! **_**NOW FRIKIN' LEAVE ME ALONE!**

Wow I'm sorry guys, I honestly didn't know! And you people would call this overreacting, but seriously, in one of Lira's reviews, you know what it said???

"_You're such a LOSER!  
You know why..because you can't write ur own story is other's 're doing plagiarism .It is clear that you just copy the story of someone's work,you only change the words that you have used in your story but you have the same story. Can't you write a story with your own idea? Just admit to yourself that you are plagiarizing. Apologize to the author of the one whom you copied the story you wrote. If you don't want to apologize maybe stop writing for the next chapter. If I were you I will stop writing for the next chapter. LOSER LOSER LOSER."_

Lira go to hell. Like I could have known. I'm going to god damn write _another chapter. _You know why? To piss you off. And yes, I apologize to the original author of, what was called, "100 year book." Or something. I'm sorry.

One more thing to Lira…I quote, _"__I hate a person like you." _What the hell, Lira! You don't know me! P.S. I KNOW WHAT PLAGIARISM IS! And you so call "feel what the author is feeling and you think she's really sad"? Yeah, I'm sorry to her/him (I don't know, sorry), but not to you. **Never **to you.

Now to make this sort of a story, I'll write a little bit.

"Hey Hinata." Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" Hinata answered, looking away from the computer that she was so _close _to throwing across the room and smashing into itty bitty pieces.

"Don't you just hate people that don't understand a living shit?" Sasuke asked, his knuckles tightening.

"Yeah, those assholes." Hinata chuckled, her tight grip finally releasing from the mouse.

"Pfft, losers." Sasuke hissed and walked away.

**Yea, Lira. You ticked me off that bad. I don't care if you call me a flaming monkey with a keyboard or any of that kind of shit, it doesn't matter. You suck.**


	3. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE and mini story

Wow, all this really got me to feeling guilty on a serious level, so I'd like to apologize to people.

**Lira**

Sorry about, err, writing an entire "hate chapter" to you. That was pretty immature of me; I just wanted to get out that I felt offended that you would point fingers before I could get a word out. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Cookie and hug for you, ok?

**Aya-Suntuico**

I'm sorry all this happened in the first place! Really I feel this is cleared up and stuff but it sure taught me a lesson about checking for other ideas first. You know, to make sure I don't accidently CLONE anything (thus, marked as plagiarism in the future).

**Anyone, ANYONE who read that last chapter**

All I have to say is, "OH MY GOD." I wrote that, and it makes me feel like a total bitch (excuse me). I mean, seriously. I used the f word and everything!

**Ok, mini story time! (just so this isn't entirely an author's note, I read in the code of conduct that you can't write authors notes or something) **

"Sasuke, what's wrong with your girlfriend? She's scaring me." Shikamaru whispered to the Uchiha, eyeing the hysterically sobbing girl. She was latched onto her computer mumbling "I'm sorry" inbetween her sniffles, rubbing her cheek against the monitor to show her apologetic affection.

"I-I don't know," Sasuke whispered back. "Maybe I got her pregnant or something." Though, just the thought of _that _explanation left Sasuke drained of color from his face, ready to faint and hit the carpet floor.

"I'm sorry I could have ever typed those things, I'm so sorry! Could you ever forgive me?!" Hinata wailed to the blank screen.

Choji stuffed his face with more barbecue flavored chips, sitting on Sasuke's couch (getting crumbs everywhere, ew), teary-eyed and rooting for Hinata. It was like watching a soap opera, between woman and her technology. "Computer, understand her feelings! She wants you back!" he shouted.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you alright? You don't look so good, man…" Shikamaru violently shook his friend's shoulder, which remained stiff.

"I'm going to be a dad…I'm going to be a DAD..." Sasuke repeatedly whimpered until his eyes finally rolled back and he smacked onto the floor. Hinata was still crying in the background, Choji rooting for her and tossing chips into the air, and Sasuke paler than usual and unconscious.

Shikamaru stood over Sasuke and scratched his head at this…_strange _situation. "How troublesome, I'm going to go take a nap." And he walked away.


End file.
